


so pretty it hurts

by waveydnp



Series: dee and fi [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: She looks so pretty today, her water fountain ponytail and an oversized red Adidas sweatshirt with big white and blue flowers.





	so pretty it hurts

Her hair is in a high ponytail, long curls falling down around her head like fluffy brown waves. She says she wants to cut it.

Fi hopes she doesn’t, but she keeps that to herself. It doesn’t really matter, she just likes the way it makes her feel to pull it gently off her neck and plant kisses on the naked skin. She likes the way it gets all wild when they’re too busy touching each other for Dee to bother tucking it behind her ears. She likes running a brush through it after Dee’s showered and piled it up in a bun on top of her head because she can’t be bothered to detangle it herself.

“It gets in the way,” Dee says, twisting it up into the top knot that’s become ubiquitous at this point and securing it with one of Fi’s scrunchies. 

Fi loves the curly little baby hairs at the nape. She likes to tug on them gently and murmur about piglet tails and Dee likes to pretend she hates it, but she’s always smiling when she does.

Fi can’t pretend she’s any better though. She doesn’t care much about styling her own hair either. Hers isn’t exciting like Dee’s is. That’s the excuse she likes to use. It’s just long and straight. The black makes her feel cool and she kind of likes the old school Lily Allen-ness of her fringe, the way it’s cut blunt just slightly lower than her eyebrows, but mostly she just leaves it to its own devices.

She’d never cut it short. She’s not brave enough for that. 

Plus she likes when Dee brushes it. She likes when strands of it find their way between Dee’s fingers when they’re watching a film. It makes her scalp feel tingly and her arms feel heavy in a nice way.

“Can you do those fancy plaits for me pleeeeease?” Fi whines. She’s laid on her stomach in bed watching Dee put on too much makeup. 

She always wears too much makeup when they film. Fi agrees let Dee give her some foundation and mascara and even lippy, but she draws the line at contour and all that other rubbish. She thinks Dee looks better without it too, but she doesn’t say stuff like that anymore. 

“Yeah,” Dee mumbles, not paying attention. She probably hadn’t even heard what Fi had asked her for. Her lips are parted in that way that looks silly when she’s coating her eyelashes in black.

She looks so pretty today, her water fountain ponytail and an oversized red Adidas sweatshirt with big white and blue flowers. She’s got one leg pulled up, the heel of her foot resting on the edge of the stool she’s sat on. 

“What are they called again?” Fi asks. 

“Dutch braids.” 

So maybe she’d been listening after all.

“Oh yeah.”

Dee caps the mascara wand and tosses it into her makeup bag. She looks at Fi in the mirror. “Should I do falsies?”

“God no.” She’s emphatic but she leaves it at just those two words to get her point across.

Dee smirks and sticks out her tongue. “Fine.” She gets up and walks over to the bed to stand above Fi. “Are you letting me do makeup today or just hair?”

Fi does chinhands and looks up at Dee through her fringe. “Do you think I need makeup?”

Dee rolls her eyes. “Sit up, then, so I can brush it out.”

Fi does so happily. This is one of her favourite things in life. In some ways she reckons she has hair to thank for helping start her down the long and winding path of figuring herself out. Many an innocent pre-teen sleepover left her lying awake at night wondering if it was entirely normal to be feeling the things she was feeling, what it meant that she seemed to like having girls’ hands on her more than she should. Or more than any of her friends, anyway.

Now she gets to have the nice feelings without any of the worry. She knows what it means now.

They don’t talk. Fi closes her eyes and Dee brushes her hair slowly and gently, then moves to just using her fingers, combing through and rubbing at her scalp, tracing her fingers down to the bottom where they drag lightly against Fi’s back.

She doesn’t want to film a video anymore. She wants to lie down and fall asleep while Dee pets her. 

She tells Dee as much in a voice that sounds almost drunk and Dee laughs softly. “It’s been almost a week.”

“Don’t care,” Fi murmurs.

“Our bank account cares.”

Fi makes a displeased little noise and reaches back to rub Dee’s thigh. “You chose the wrong career, babe. You should’ve been a massage therapist.”

“I can do both,” Dee says, brushing Fi’s hair off her neck. “I can make videos _and_ be your personal massager.”

“That sounds dirty.”

Fi feels Dee’s chin press into the fleshy bit between her neck and shoulder, the warmth of Dee’s breath on her neck. “It can be.”

Fi has to turn around and look at her for that one. “You’re really not helping the cause of getting a video filmed, you know that right?”

Dee smiles. “Maybe I’m giving you motivation to get it filmed quicker.”

“Now I’m just gonna be staring at your mouth the whole time.”

“Good,” Dee says, sounding smug. “I like all the heart eyes edits.”

“No you div,” Fi says, turning back around to let Dee carry on with the task at hand. “If it’s me looking at you it’s love eyes, like Love Eyes Lester. Alliteration and shiz.”

Dee pokes her very gently in the side. “You said you don’t look at them.”

“Well… shut up.”

“You have a crush on me,” Dee teases.

Fi gives up on the peace and relaxation of Dee playing with her hair to turn around and tackle her backwards onto the mattress. “Shut up, it's a secret.”

Dee grins. “A badly kept one.”

“You have lipstick on your teeth,” Fi informs her.

“Fuck,” she mutters. “Get it off, please. I’ll never hear the end of it in the comments.”

Fi rubs the pink off with the sleeve of her jumper and mutters, “I’m sure they’ll find something else to whinge about. Probably how plain I look next to you.”

Dee frowns. “Are you gonna make me fuck up my face to kiss you right now?”

Fi nudges at Dee’s thigh with her knee and Dee opens her legs so Fi can lie down properly and melt into Dee’s chest. “No. I’m fine.”

“We can film another day. I can take my makeup off.”

Fi shakes her head. “Then the assholes win.”

“The assholes are wrong anyway,” Dee says softly, tucking a strand of Fi’s hair behind her ear. “Not a single fucking thing about you is plain. I’ll fight anyone who says so.”

Fi smiles. “Like that time.” That time before they’d even met, before they’d even spoken, when Dee was just a fan and Fi had no idea how much that one furious comment was going to change the course of her life. 

Dee nods. “No one gets to insult my girlfriend.”

“No one but you, yeah?” Fi teases.

“Correct. Now get off me and let me finish your hair.”


End file.
